Project 1A
by Hoshiyowoo
Summary: Jihoon terpaksa keluar dari zona nyamanya, ia harus bertemu dengan orang-orang baru, hidup baru, dan masalah baru. An University AU story, BxB, Seventeen Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Seokmin, Soonhoon, seokhoon, jihan jeongcheol


"Jihoon! Jihoon!"

"Ah ya? Apa Seungkwan?"

"Kenapa diam saja? Yang lainnya menunggu persetujuanmu."

"Ah, apa? Kenapa?" Jihoon mengerjap-erjap dengan wajah polosnya. Di depannya ada Seungkwan, Seokmin, Jisoo, Jeonghan. Keempat orang itu memandangnya dengan tatapan setengah kesal dan khawatir.

"Mulai lagi deh." Jeonghan menghela napas. "Kau komposernya di grup ini, bagimana pun, keputusanmu sangat penting menentukan lirik mana yang akan kita ambil. Ada apa Jihoon? Ku terlihat tidak fokus akhir-akhir ini?" Ia melanjutkan dengan nada kesal. Jihoon tahu, dari awal laki-laki cantik ini tidak terlalu suka padanya.

Laki-laki kecil itu mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menghela napas berat. Ya, sejujurnya dua minggu terakhir ini, ia tidak fokus. Bukan hanya pada project jurusan musik, tapi juga kesehariannya. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Jeonghan, dan meraih masing-masing kertas berisi lirik lagu ditangan empat orang tadi. "Maafkan aku. Beri aku waktu lima menit untuk memutuskannya." Kemudian mendalami satu-persatu lirik tersebut.

"Aku sudah kesal sejak kelompok ini ditentukan. Orang itu sangat 'sok'. Mentang-mentang dia bisa buat lagu dan murid kesayangan prof Ahn, bisa-bisanya santai seperti itu. Padahal aku sampai tidak ke salon untuk mengerjakan project ini." Jeonghan, tipikal orang yang mengatakan sesuatu dengan to the point, blak-blakan, tanpa disaring dan tidak peduli apakah perkataannya akan menyakiti atau tidak. Dan Jihoon tahu, kata-kata tadi disampaikan untuknya.

"Sudahlah, Yoon. Kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu, kita sama-sama berkorban untuk project ini." Seungkwan mencoba menenangkan Jeonghan, sambil melirik pada Seokmin dan Jisoo yang tampaknya tak ingin ikut campur.

"Apa kau gendut?! Apa yang sudah kau korbankan? Lemakmu saja tak berkurang sedikitpun! Aku bahkan bisa melihat tambahan lemak di pipimu. Makan apa sih?" Jeonghan melotot pada Seungkwan yang duduk di samping Jihoon.

Seungkwan tentu saja marah, hal ini sangat sensitif baginya. Ia tidak gendut! Beratnya hanya lebih 5kg dari yang seharusnya. "Kau bilang aku gendut? Ini namanya berisi. Kau bicara seperti itu seakan-akan kau cantik. Heh, kau tidak lebih cantik dari bokongku." Teriaknya.

Jisoo yang sedari tadi menjatuhkan dunianya pada ponsel, mulai melirik kesal. Dua laki-laki itu membuatnya gagal menghancurkan burung-burung jahat berwarna hijau. Ia melanjutkan permainan angry bird nya setelah melemparkan tatapan tidak suka pada Jeonghan begitupula Seungkwan. Namun tepat saat ia menarik burung merah terakhirnya, suara Jeonghan kembali mengejutkannya dan ia gagal mendapatkan bintang.

Jeonghan berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Mengejutkan Jihoon yang baru saja berpindah pada kertas terakhir. "Buka celanamu sekarang! Berani-beraninya menyamaiku dengan bokong korenganmu itu. Jelas-jelas aku cantik, bahkan lebih dari putri universitas ini."

"Untuk apa aku membukanya. Aku bukan jalang yang dengan mudah membuka pakaianku seperti yang kau lakukan."

"Apa? J-jalang?"

"Heh, kemarin aku melihatmu membiarkan anak bisnis, si Choi Seungcheol itu menciumi dadamu. Bukankah itu pekerjaan jalang."

Jeonghan melotot. Ia melirik kearah Jisoo yang notabene sebagai kekasih sahnya dengan gugup. Laki-laki itu menggigit bibirnya saat Jisoo yang sedang bermain fruit ninja, memotong-motong buah dengan ganas. "Kau bohong. Kau pasti salah lihat, yang punya potongan rambut sepertiku banyak. Dan aku tidak kenal orang yang bernama Choi Seungcheol!"

"Kau menyangkal sep-"

"Boo Seungkwan, diam! Kau juga Yoon Jeonghan, kembali duduk. Saat ini aku sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik, jangan membuat moodku tambah hancur dengan ocehan tidak berguna kalian. Dan Lee Jihoon, bagaimana? ini sudah lebih dari 5 menit." Seokmin akhirnya angkat bicara. Percekcokan antara dua laki-laki keras kepala itu tidak akan selesai kalau tidak ada yang menghentikannya.

Mau tidak mau, Seungkwan dan Jeonghan menuruti perkataan Seokmin. Mereka saling membuang muka dengan gerutuan yang masih terdengar jelas oleh ketiga orang lainnya di ruangan kelas itu. Jihoon berdeham beberapa kali. Sebagai ketua kelompok, ia merasa tidak becus mengurus hal-hal sepele yang bahkan terjadi setiap hari. Sejujurnya, ia takut jika masalah itu bisa memicu pertengkaran yang lebih besar yang berdampak pada keberlangsungan project ini.

Kenapa ia yang menjadi ketua? Kenapa tidak Seokmin saja yang selalu menjadi penengah dari mereka. Ah, ya, Jihoon tahu, itu sudah jadi keputusan prof Ahn, Profesor jurusan musik yang sangat tegas dan tidak mudah merubah pikirannya. Sial! Sial! Ia hanya ingin mendapat gelar S1 nya dan bekerja di studio ayahnya tanpa masalah, tanpa beban. Tapi project ini, kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak ingin mengikutinya, tapi yang ini sifatnya wajib bagi seluruh mahasiswa musik.

"Lee Jihoon! Aku bertanya padamu! Kenapa malah diam saja?" Seokmin meningkatkan volume suaranya saat tegurannya diabaikan.

"Ah, maafkan aku, a-aku memilih lirik Jisoo. Kupikir itu bagus, konsepnya memang sedikit pasaran, tapi liriknya unik dan aku akan membuatnya menjadi lagu yang berbeda. Hehe, bagaimana kalian setuju?"

Keempat orang disana menatap Jihoon lurus-lurus, orang pertama yang mengeluarkan suara setelah beberapa detik menghadapi keheningan adalah Jihoon sendiri. "Teman-teman?"

Jisoo mengerjap, ia tidak menyangka liriknya akan dipilih. Bicara jujur, ia asal-asalan membuatnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jeonghan yang sudah sangat yakin liriknya akan di pilih. Jangan sampai, gara-gara ini kekasihnya itu mogok bicara padanya. "Kau yakin?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Dengar, Jihoon. Aku sempat melihat lirik itu, dan tidak berpikir bahwa itu salah satu yang bagus, Milikmu atau Seungkwan lebih berbobot, kenapa kau tidak pakai saja salah satunya? Ini salah satu project terbesar yang pernah ada setelah tiga tahun terakhir, aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya." Kata Seokmin kemudian. Jihoon menelan ludah, kalau tidak salah dengar sejak awal mereka bertiga sudah menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada Jihoon mengenai pemilihan lirik lagu.

"Aku punya insting yang kuat terhadap sesuatu. Aku yakin bahwa ini akan berhasil dan aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan kalian." Jihoon kembali menelan ludahnya, apalagi saat Jeonghan tiba-tiba membereskan barang-barangnya dan bangkit. "Sudah kan? Aku pergi."

Dengan langkah arogan laki-laki dengan potongan rambut unik itu keluar dari kelas, menyisakan empat orang yang memandang kepergiannya.

"Aku juga akan pergi. Hm, good luck Lee Jihoon." Jisoo angkat kaki diikuti Seokmin yang pergi tanpa bicara. Tersisa Seungkwan dan dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Project 1A**

 **Story by : Hoshiyowoo**

 **Cast(s) : Lee Jihoon dan member seventeen lainnya, beberapa OC**

 **Ship(s) : Akan terbentuk seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Warning! : Typo, BxB, cerita belibet, gaje dll**

 **Genre : Romance, friendship, University AU**

 **Disclaimer : Seventeen belongs to pledis Ent and their parents.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini tidak lebih baik. Rasa pusing itu tak kunjung hilang, walaupun obat yang katanya bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit itu sudah ia telan beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia mungkin harus pergi ke dokter sungguhan dari pada hanya ke klinik kampus, yang mana dijaga oleh mahasiswa kedokteran. Yah, walaupun Jeon Wonwoo, mahasiswa yang menangani Jihoon tadi, sudah mempunyai pengalaman menjadi asisten dokter di rumah sakit terkenal.

Stress. Kata laki-laki berambut coklat itu, Jihoon mengalami stress. Mungkin saja benar, sebab banyak sekali masalah yang sedang dialaminya. Untuk orang yang hanya berdiri di zona nyaman selama lebih dari setengah hidupnya, masalah yang mungkin orang lain anggap sepele, bisa berakibat besar pada JiHoon.

Jihoon mengerang, sialan! Kalau saja waktu itu ia tidak kehilangan flashdisk berisi lagu-lagu yang diciptakannya, ia mungkin tidak akan kesulitan seperti sekarang. Dan sialnya orang yang menemukan itu adalah Prof. Ahn, seorang profesor yang mempunyai pengaruh besar pada universitas ini. Sejak saat itu ia menjadi orang yang selalu dibicarakan laki-laki berumur enam puluh lima tahun itu, setiap mata kuliahnya di seluruh kelas. Banyak orang yang takjub, sekaligus menaruh dengki padanya setelah itu. Beberapa berdatangan kepadanya hanya untuk dikenalkan pada Prof. Ahn. Hanya Seungkwan, yang ia ketahui, menjadi temannya tanpa alasan apapun.

"Lee Jihoon? Benar kau Lee Jihoon?" Seorang wanita cantik, yang tidak diketahui namanya, tiba-tiba saja duduk di depan Jihoon saat laki-laki itu melamun. Tentu saja wanita itu sukses mengejutkannya.

"Y-ya?"

"Ah, tentu saja kau Lee Jihoon. Siapa lagi laki-laki yang memakai baju hitam dengan masker hitam dan topi hitam yang berkeliaran di perpustakaan kalau bukan kau. Wah, kau benar-benar tampan kalau dilihat dari dekat." Wanita itu cekikikan sambil membusungkan dadanya yang lumayan besar.

Cih, lagi-lagi seperti ini. Jihoon ingin muntah saat ini juga.

"Kau sedang apa? Bisakan menemaniku sebentar?"

"Maaf, aku sedang sibuk."

"Hei, ayolah. Sebagai gantinya kau bisa minum bersamaku nanti malam. Aku traktir." Wanita itu melirik kanan kirinya sebelum mencondongkan kepalanya, mendekati telinga Jihoon. "Aku akan memesan hotel, kau bisa melakukan apapun pada diriku." Katanya sebelum kembali duduk tenang dan menampilkan senyum menjijikan.

Jihoon benar-benar muak dengan wanita seperti ini, menawarkan tubuhnya pada orang lain tanpa berpikir, cih. "Maaf, aku tidak tertarik."

Wanita itu mulai kesal, tapi berusaha bersikap biasa. Ia harus bisa membuat Jihoon mengenalkannya pada prof, Ahn. Ia ingin bekerja di perusahaan periklanan, dan surat rekomendasi profesor itu bisa memudahkan segalanya. "Ahaha. Aku hanya bercanda, tak usah dipikirkan-tak usah dipikirkan. Bagaimana kalau besok? Aku mengikuti jadwalmu, bisa kan?"

"Tidak."

"Lusa? Atau minggu depan? Bulan depan?"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa."

Gertakan gigi terdengar dari wanita itu. Ia membuka botol minuman sodanya yang sedari tadi ia bawa, menyiramkan isinya pada Jihoon. Laki-laki itu sontak terkejut, buku di tangannya basah dan earphone yang dipakainya pun sepertinya kemasukan air.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Jihoon.

Wanita itu tampak terkejut, namun amarahnya tak terbendung lagi. "Kau laki-laki sialan! Kalau bukan karena prof ahn, aku tidak sudi berbicara denganmu. Cih, pendek sialan, kaumungkin hanya akan jadi sampah di kampus ini jika bukan karena orang itu. Brengsek." Sambil tetap menggerutu, wanita itu pergi menjauhi Jihoon.

Jihoon, sebenarnya ingin menangis. Bukan karena tidak mau menolong, tapi ia juga harus mempertanggungjawabkan perlakuannya. Bukan hanya satu atau dua kali, Jihoon di tegur oleh profesor karena membawa orang yang jelas kompetitifnya rendah. Bukan hanya satu atau dua kali pula, profesor itu memarahinya ketika orang yang dikenalkan Jihoon membuat prof Ahn malu. Ini sudah berlangsung selama dua tahun.

"Jihoon! Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?" Seungkwan datang tergesa-gesa saat orang-orang di sekitar perpustakaan membicarakan Jihoon. Ini salahnya, kalau ia tidak meminta Jihoon menunggu di perpus, ah, tidak! Ini salah si bule kampung yang tiba- tiba mencegatnya di koridor.

"Ayo kita pulang. Pakai jaketku." Seungkwan melepaskan jaketnya dan menuntun Jihoon keluar dari perpustakaan. Melewati banyak orang yang menertawai mereka.

"Kau lihat wajahnya tadi? Hahaha, dia menangis." Jeonghan menjilati lolipopnya sambil bersenandung.

"Tidak baik menertawakan orang, baby." Jisoo, laki-laki LA yang sudah empat tahun di korea, menasehati kekasihnya.

Jeonghan melirik sinis sebelum bangkit. "Apa, sih! Ah, ya Jun, kau lihat Seungcheol?"

Jisoo melirik kekasihnya, "Kenapa kau menanyakan Seungcheol?"

"A-ah, baby, ia meminjam flute-ku lusa. Sebentar lagi kan aku harus masuk." Jeonghan sedikit gugup, namun ia dengan cepat merubah mimik mukanya. "Jangan bilang, kau masih memikirkan kata-kata si gendut itu. Aku tidak akan menghianatimu, sayang."

Jun ingin muntah mendengarnya, semua orang pun tahu kalau laki-laki itu berhubungan dengan Seungcheol. Tapi Jun tidak mengerti, Jisoo, orang itu tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu. Ah masa bodo, Jun tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Hei, Jun! Aku bertanya."

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi dia bersama Soonyoung dan Mingyu."

"Soonyoung bukannya cuti?" Tanya Jisoo. Ya, diruangan tari ini hanya ada mereka bertiga.

"Sudah dua minggu di kembali masuk. Kalian sibuk dengan project-project menggelikan itu, sampai tidak tahu dia kembali."

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi, ini kesempatan besar untukku." Jeonghan mengangguk-anggukan kepala lucu, membuat Jisoo dengan cepat mencuri kecupan darinya.

"Hei-hei, kalau mau pacaran jangan disini." Sergah Jun kesal.

Jeonghan tertawa keras, "Cepatlah cari yang lain, mahasiswa kedokteran itu sepertinya menyukai Mingyu."

"Aku akan mendapatkannya."

"Baiklah-baiklah, asal tidak ada pertumpahan darah." Kata Jeonghan. Ia serius kali ini.

"Ehm."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, diikuti ketiga mahasiswa beda jurusan yang membawa sekantung snack dan minuman soda. Mata Jeonghan berbinar begitu sosok yang diidamkannya masuk. Namun, ia berusaha keras untuk tidak berlari dan memeluknya, tidak ketika Jisoo ada di sekitarnya. "Jisoo, maafkan aku." Berbisik yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya.

"Kalian berdua kenapa tidak menyambutku?" Teriak Soonyoung dari kejauhan. "Jeonghan noona!"

"Heh bodoh, berhenti memanggilku noona. Aku laki-laki." Ia menghampiri Jeonghan lalu memeluk orang itu. Marmutnya sudah kembali. "Darimana saja!"

Soonyoung cemberut saat Jeonghan menarik pipinya. "Sakit hyung. Aku dari rumah."

"Bodohmu tidak hilang-hilang rupanya."

Soonyoung terkikik sebelum bergabung dengan yang lainnya sambil menarik Jeonghan. Hampir saja ia menempelkan bokongnya, Seungcheol lebih dulu menginterupsinya. "Aku lupa beli tisu. Bisa belikan untukku?"

Laki-laki dengan mata runcing itu menggerutu, namun tetap melakukannya. Ia keluar dari ruang tari beberapa menit kemudian. Seungcheol itu gila bersih, yah, walaupun tidak segila dia. Dia pernah punya Mysophobia, namun sekarang sudah lebih baik setelah melakukan terapi beberapa tahun terakhir.

Ia berjalan di koridor yang tak pernah sepi. Sudah satu tahun, Soonyoung cuti kuliah dan dia rindu suasana kampus. Kantin sudah sangat dekat namun langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian basah melewatinya.

Apa laki-laki itu korban bully?

***TBC***

Author notes:

Ini baru pembukaan, jadi pendek dan belum jelas. Aku kembali lagi, walaupun bukan dengan HYH, semoga cerita itu bisa membuat kalian terhubur :)


End file.
